<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第三口】 by Lily_Enne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361080">吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第三口】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne'>Lily_Enne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了舞簧不讲逻辑<br/>双性预警/怀孕预警/3p预警<br/>无明确感情线，do过就是爱过<br/>第三口给船桨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Out - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第三口】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03<br/>“哈啊……太快了……嗯……啊啊啊……又艹到了！”<br/>“骚货，湿成这样，就这么迫不及待吗？”<br/>“还不是……啊……tomo先诱惑我的……紧身裤里那么大一包，还在舞台上……嗯啊……顶胯，我下面都……都痒死了啊……”<br/>“荡妇！”<br/>“我就是……哈啊……荡妇……tomo，tomo又为谁硬成这样呢？”<br/>“是fumi对吗，你一直……一直盯着fumi的屁股，你想要他……”<br/>“我可以帮你哦。”</p><p>“我今天有事需要外出，奖好像病了，能麻烦你照顾一下吗？”<br/>fumiya刚醒过来没多久就收到一条来自安藤的短信，拜托他照顾生病的队友。他急忙跑去与那城的房间，男人正严严实实地窝在被子里，脸颊上泛着不正常的潮红，他把手覆上与那城的额头，滚烫的温度透过指尖传过来。<br/>“sho，有药吗？”<br/>“抽屉里有药盒，最边上那包冲剂就是退烧药，麻烦你了fumi。”<br/>fumiya把粉末洒进温水里，搅拌均匀后递给与那城，看着他喝完，又替他掖了掖被角。与那城拉住了要起身离开的fumiya，一双漂亮的眼睛可怜兮兮的望着他。<br/>“fumi……”与那城嗫嚅着，“留下来好吗？”<br/>fumiya心疼地点了点头。<br/>与那城抓着他的手伸进被子里，fumiya在引导下摸到一处温暖湿润的地方，熟悉的感觉让他吓了一跳，想要缩回来的手却被与那城按住了。<br/>“帮帮我……”<br/>比起找到同类的惊喜，fumiya更感到难过，双性人是个怪胎，他不愿看到同伴和自己一样被这具畸形的身体折磨。<br/>“sho，我……我……”<br/>与那城突然吻他，灵巧的舌顺着还没来得及闭上的牙齿滑进去，在口腔里游走，一寸寸吞掉仅存的氧气。唇齿分离，牵出暧昧的银丝，两人的脸上带着相似的潮红。<br/>“笨蛋fumi，换气也不会吗？”<br/>fumiya回想起之前经历的性爱，比起亲吻这种前戏，男人们更钟情于最后的冲击，没人教他接吻的门道。<br/>“进来，我教你。”与那城掀开厚重的被子露出小麦色的肌肤，唇瓣开开合合吐出引诱的呓语，像中世纪传说中蛊惑人心的魔女。<br/>fumiya完全不记得自己是怎么脱下衣服上的床，他只记得与那城温柔地吻他，被子下的手探索着他的身体。两双长腿绞在一起，脚尖紧绷，像离了水濒死的鱼。<br/>与那城把自己埋进被子里，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着fumiya的大腿内侧。<br/>“sho……那里……不干净的……唔！”<br/>热气腾腾的舌头破开层层叠叠的阴唇找到藏匿其中的羞涩的肉粒，与那城挑逗着，等肉粒充血变硬又猛地吮吸起来。fumiya舒服的大脑一片空白，双腿本能地夹紧，盼着更深入的刺激。<br/>“sho……啊……sho……”<br/>fumiya舒服得微微晃起细腰，让花穴磨蹭着与那城高挺的鼻子，快感像羽毛一样扫过花穴。他越舒服，花穴就越空虚，涓涓地往外淌着水。fumiya泄在与那城嘴里，与那城从被子里攀上来亲吻他。<br/>“fumi，尝尝你的汁液，”与那城把唾液喂到fumiya嘴里，“这是让男人疯狂的东西。”<br/>美人们在床榻上纠缠着，厮摩着，娇喘在房间里回荡，藏在浴室里的安藤快要忍不住了。<br/>fumiya闭着眼同与那城激烈地吻着，他没注意到被子里已经不知不觉多了一具肉体。与那城的气息忽然变得急促起来，他猛地挣脱fumiya的唇舌，伏在他肩头喘息，他不断耸起的身体一下下撞在fumiya身上。<br/>“嗯……哈啊……太快了……不要……不要那么用力撞啊啊啊！”<br/>fumiya感到惊讶与恐惧，他想要逃离，却被与那城抱住了，<br/>“别怕fumi，tomo会让我们都舒服的。”<br/>fumiya想，与那城的眼睛里也许真的藏着魔力，他鬼使神差地在这间淫乱的房间里面继续留下来，其实刚刚与那城在他耳边呻吟的时候，他的花穴酸痒极了，他的内心也在渴望一场刺激的，前所未有的性交。<br/>“啊……fumi，帮帮我……舔舔我的奶子……”<br/>fumiya看着与那城被安藤撞得不停摇晃的乳头，他低下头含上去，学着男人们的模样舔舐、吮吸，小巧的舌尖不断地拨弄。他感受到乳头在口中变得更兴奋了，乳尖硬得像个小石子。这使他的内心得到了鼓舞，他好像忽然明白那些欺在他身上的男人为什么总要拼命折磨自己，是他们引诱了他们，用淫荡而不自知的身体。<br/>与那城的身体开始痉挛，他用力的抱紧身前的fumiya的身体，安藤滚烫的精液射进他娇嫩的子宫内，他高高挺起的乳头突然渗出液体，奶白色的，腥味中带着一丝甜。fumiya不可置信地望着他，与那城在这个早晨让他见识了太多特别的东西。<br/>“好吃吗，fumi？”与那城伸出舌头舔去呆楞楞的fumiya嘴角的白汁，“那是我的乳汁哦，tomo总是喜欢看我被艹到喷奶。”<br/>“怎么会……”fumiya感到不可置信，在他的印象里，乳汁是母亲才会有的东西，而他们既不是女性又没有怀孕。<br/>“fumi也可以的哦，双性人只要吃多了精液奶子也会喷乳，也可以怀孕，还会生一堆宝宝。”与那城突然绕到他身后，滑腻的乳贴着他的肩胛骨游走，宽大的手掌揉捻着他深红的乳珠，温热的吐息喷在他的耳尖，有过电般的感觉，“fumi不想吗？把圆润的奶子喂到心爱的男人嘴里，他一边津津有味地吃着你的乳汁，一边用力地艹进你的子宫里。”<br/>在与那城蛊惑的话语中，fumiya迷迷糊糊地开始幻想那个场景，他仿佛能感受到男人厚厚的舌苔蹭过自己绵软的乳肉，牙齿在他肿胀的乳头上钝钝地磨着，像在故意消磨他的耐心。酸痒的感觉从小腹里一阵阵泛起，不断堆积，然后以势不可挡的气势向每一个敏感点涌去。情欲叫嚣着杀死理智，迫不及待地盼着有人来占据自己。<br/>当第一声低吟溢出牙缝，便如同开了闸的水再也控制不住。<br/>“别磨了……哈……求你……”<br/>“fumi说出来，说出你的欲望。”<br/>“sho……好痒……花穴好痒……”<br/>“不是我，要对着tomo说。去求他，用些淫荡的词句。”<br/>Fumiya半眯着眼睛满脸潮红，他从没当着一个人的面对另一个人求欢，他害羞地说不出口。<br/>与那城让fumiya躺下来，然后伏在他身上，双臂撑在脑袋旁边，空出一段距离。<br/>“fumi，好好记着，接下来我说得话我的举动，都能带我们攀上极乐的顶峰。”<br/>与那城伏低上身，乳肉贴紧在一起，屁股顺着动作自然地翘起，湿漉漉的花穴完全暴露出来。<br/>“哈啊……tomo，舔舔我的穴，痒死了……”<br/>安藤伸出手指在穴里随意的搅动一番然后抽出来，大手拍在与那城肥美的屁股上。<br/>“还不够湿，自己弄。”<br/>与那城顿时饥渴难耐，左手食指和中指夹住花穴顶端的肉蒂揉搓，两片花唇随着手指揉搓肉蒂而抖动，媚红的穴口淫水泛滥。<br/> “tomo……啊……闻闻我的花穴……流了好多水……啊……你舔舔我的水……嗯啊……”与那城大敞着腿在爱人面前自慰。<br/>果然，安藤低下头嗅闻着他的花穴，呼出的热气直接喷上面，烫得他打了个哆嗦，险些高潮。温热舌头立即舔上穴口，两片花唇在舌头下翻飞，柔弱又淫荡，阴蒂无力抵抗舌头的凌虐，舒爽的舔舐让与那城极力张开大腿，拼命地扒开花穴，将肉蒂、花唇和穴口送给粗粝的舌头蹂躏。<br/>饱满的花穴越来越鼓，泛着水光，甬道里涌出热流，与那城知道自己要高潮了，他的屁股翘得越来越高，迎接舌头给予的快乐。<br/> “啊……要到了……啊……到了……啊啊啊！”穴口射出一道淫水，喷在安藤的嘴里。<br/>与那城瘫软在fumiya身上，花穴里淌出来的淫水滴落在身下人的阴阜上，弄得fumiya的花穴也湿湿滑滑的。一股酸痒的感觉从小腹处弥漫到每一个敏感点，fumiya也忍不住开始扭动自己的屁股。<br/>与那城挡住了他的视线，让他没看见安藤眼睛里燃起的火光。<br/>安藤不动声色地舔了舔干燥的唇，与那城的身体很美，又够骚，两个人总能做到酣畅淋漓。可他就是贪婪地想着fumiya的身体，想他纤细的双腿，想他小巧圆润的屁股。他甚至梦见过一回fumiya，梦里fumiya在他身下娇喘着承欢，醒来时他才发觉裤子湿了一大块，与那城那时还笑他像个小男孩一样梦遗。<br/>而现在，日思夜想的人在自己面前发骚，安藤觉得自己的性器涨得发痛。<br/>安藤第一次并没有顺利插进去，他的性器从湿滑的花穴上滑开，龟头擦过凸起的肉粒，引得fumiya发出高亢的呻吟。他仿佛发现了乐趣，一次次故意磨蹭着那颗肉粒，听着美人在他身下抑制不住的尖叫。<br/>“不要了……不要了啊啊啊……艹进来，给我……哈啊……精液……要aki的精液！”<br/>安藤用力地整根刺进去，紧致的包裹让他仿佛坠入天堂，如果可以，他心甘情愿腻死在这个人身上。<br/>fumiya被顶得高高弓起又重重落下，每一次都插得那么深，他觉得自己快要坏了，但他没想到还有更舒服的东西在等着他。<br/>恢复力气的与那城伸出长舌，他先从安藤的卵袋上舔过，细细的描摹着柱身上隆起的纹路，吃掉撞击打出的白沫，再顺上去咬住fumiya暴露在外的阴蒂。那颗鲜嫩多汁的肉粒被雪白的贝齿逗弄着哭泣，花穴源源不断地往外淌着水，顺着大腿滴落，消失在厚厚的被子里。<br/>与那城每舔一下，阴蒂就从它的舌苔磨到舌尖，肉粒被舔又涨又麻。那舌头偶尔还会照顾到粉嫩的性器，从性器根部直舔到龟头，爽得fumiya连叫都叫不出来，他的身体颤抖着，指尖深深掐进安藤健硕的后背。<br/>可安藤也不会轻易放过他，他含住fumiya跳动地少女般的乳，把前端挤进紧窄的子宫口，更里面的那张小嘴吸得他欲仙欲死。<br/>滚烫的精液冲刷着脆弱的子宫，即使已经经历过好几次，fumiya还是会被烫得流出泪来，他被安藤含着的乳孔突然张开，渗出丝丝甜蜜的乳汁来。<br/>安藤将瘫软的美人放好，替他贴心的盖上被子，他温柔地吻去fumiya眼角的泪花，他心中感激美人赐予他的初乳。<br/>“tomo……该轮到我了。”<br/>与那城忍不住了，他的淫水早就打湿了床单，他眼红的望着安藤的性器。<br/>“你要什么样的奖励呢，sho？”安藤悠闲地躺在床榻上揉捻着与那城的乳头。<br/>与那城张开双腿跨坐在性器上方，他抬高屁股，扶着阴茎对准花穴，屁股慢慢坐下去。花穴一点点的吞吃性器，阴茎越到后面越粗大，破开肉壁，由紧到松的撑开，茎身上凸起的纹路毫不客气的搔刮褶皱。<br/>“哈啊……吃到了……tomo的大肉棒……”<br/>与那城更快的摆动腰臀，性器乱抖甩出白浆，甬道内疯狂的蠕动，他倾身和安藤交换唾液，安藤也挺身用力地刺入，迎合与那城的动作。<br/>“啊啊……要爽死了……tomo……唔嗯啊……艹我，使劲艹我……”<br/>肉欲的贪婪促使与那城猛地一坐到底，坚硬的龟头捅进宫口，顶上娇嫩的子宫，花穴与毛茸茸的性器根部彻底连接在一起，两片肥大的花唇软软的搭在根部的毛上，勃起的肉蒂胀大一圈，颤巍巍的发抖。<br/>精液将小小子宫瞬间灌满。<br/> “到了……”与那城失神地喃喃自语，白眼直翻，性器一股股的射出，落在安藤性感的腹肌上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>